


Rayage

by Teland



Category: due South
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-10
Updated: 1999-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: A couple of Ray snips.





	1. Chapter 1

OK, so, I hate Vecchio. 

The real Vecchio, that is, not me, except for sometimes.  
Only not really because those depressive types get   
really annoying after a while. Raimundo Vecchio, of   
the eight hundred dollar suit and the 'Benny' and the   
stupid little Hitler mustache. 

Fake, yet.

He couldn't even grow that little bit of hair by   
himself. You know why? I'll tell you why -- he's got no   
balls, none at all. 

You can tell. 

No, I don't know how, you just can. 

That's Fraser's blood he's wiping off his face, like it   
don't matter. Looking down his nose at me -- not like   
he has a choice -- and practically ignoring Frase.

Frase. Who's looking at him like Sparky used to look   
at me after I came home but before I gave him a   
biscuit. This is so far from copacetic I think I'm   
gonna puke. 

If God is kind, it'll land on those pussy-looking   
pointy shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your skin is so close to mine it seems to know   
my name -- "blind man" by Paul Gross and David  
Keeley

I'd wear him like a coat if I could... and that thought   
makes me smile 'cause this is where he would   
mention some painfully useless fact about just how   
one would prepare a human skin for leatherwork or   
something. 

And I'd think about asking him why he'd know   
something like that and then I'd decide not to.

Save it for some rainy day when I'm feeling bored   
and reckless. 

That's the difference between him and Frase, I think.   
They're both full of mind-numbingly long and   
detailed stories, but Turnbull's are always just   
disturbing enough to be interesting. 

I think sometimes he saves his best stuff up for me.   
Every once in a while, when I'm well into my   
patented 'you are the biggest freak on the planet'   
face, I'll see the corner of his mouth twitch. See a few   
little cracks of amusement form in that cheerful   
face. If I'm quick, I'll see something glitter in his   
eyes for just a heartbeat, and then he plays his   
game and I play mine and whenever Frase is done   
with the Ice Queen I check out.

The first time I actually said good-bye to Turnbull   
instead of just walking out he looked... shocked. The   
second time, too. The third time he stammered out   
something incomprehensible. The fourth time he   
just nodded at me and gave me a smile so warm I   
had to grin right back. 

One day, my day off, I dropped in with some   
take-out. Planned to surprise Fraser for lunch, get   
some Distract the Mountie points. 

OK, so it's a weird game, but it's mine.

Anyway, he wasn't there. Turnbull was, and   
devoured the sesame chicken. And the fried rice.   
And the dumplings. Turned out he'd never had   
Chinese before. Not *ever*. Can you believe that?   
The flavors blew his mind and it was so fun to   
watch that I let him do his thing.

It's like what makes going to those crappy kid   
movies with your nephews cool, I think -- you get   
to live someone else's joy. I kept the egg rolls,   
though. 

So basically, we've been slowly working our way   
down the menu of the fourth (sixth? who knows)   
Number One Chinese Restaurant in the area. The   
seafood dishes aren't so great, but they do some   
beautiful things with pork and chicken.

He gave me a goodbye hug one night instead of a   
clap on the shoulder. 

I don't get hugs so often these days, but the old   
instincts are still there -- I hugged him right back.   
Scratchy wool on my cheek -- the man is huge -- big  
arms around me, mild sweet scent all around me,   
and so much *warmth*. And I thought to myself, I   
make him happy. 

A little Chinese food, a little conversation and   
suddenly I have the world's largest and most   
cheerful Mountie wrapped around me like the   
best down blanket in the world. 

Except down is soft and he isn't. 

So it wasn't too long before I started getting my   
hugs whenever I could. Fraser caught me at it once,   
gave me a funny little look. 

Later he went on for about a year about the   
primate's need for physical contact. Later than that,   
Turnbull went on for about a year about the   
experiments performed on rhesus monkeys to prove   
the hypothesis about the primate's need for contact. 

We hugged some more, I went home and had some   
predictable nightmares and woke up laughing at   
myself.

It wasn't that the dreams were funny or anything, it   
was just that this wasn't the first time Turnbull --   
Ren -- has told me things that put my head in   
unhappy places. I was laughing because I knew it   
wouldn't be the last time.

And because I was still only making him pay with   
hugs. 

Heh. I'm an idiot sometimes, you know it?

end.


End file.
